


The Journey of Two Lost Souls

by MissCockles, Redwylde



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCockles/pseuds/MissCockles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwylde/pseuds/Redwylde
Summary: Royal Blast, born an alicorn, was abandoned at a young age. He ventured out on his own to find a place he could call home, where he would be welcomed. On his long journey, he comes across a mare pegasus who seems to be looking for the same thing. After much debating amongst himself, they decide to journey together, unaware of where their journey may lead them.





	The Journey of Two Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This creation will be one story. As we are making this in a roleplaying format, the texts each of us created are in different text format. Royal Blast (my character), is shown in **bold** while Ember, (TheFruitDragon's character) will be shown in normal text. **Neither of these characters are to be used without our explicit permission. They are _our_ OCs and are not to be used other than us.**

**The day was sunny and a warm wind blew across the grass, making it tickle Royal Blast's legs as he walked. This would be day thirty that he's been on his journey, searching for a place to call home. Thirty long days he's spent trekking across the land of Equestria alone. His nights filled with nightmares. He suddenly stopped dead, hearing a rustle in the forest that awaited him. He heard other critters mutter something about an "Everfree Forest" and the scary tales, and he wondered if this was it. He looked closer, squinting to try to view what he had heard, then jumped back and crouched in the tall grass. "Was that a... _bird_?" He muttered to himself. He had seen wings, but that was all.**

Ember shuffled around in the undergrowth, her legs tucked beneath her as she sifted through the soft earth for fresh shoots to eat. It had been half a day since she saw the last village in her travels, combing the outskirts looking for food and shelter for a pitstop, and she had since grown hungry. She was used to foraging, harvesting berries and nuts from the surrounding land to sustain her. As she prepared to pluck a spring shoot from the ground, her ears pricked. _She wasn’t alone_. Immediately, she snapped her head up, fanning her wings defensively before coming face to face with a strange pony before her. Startled, she squeaked, and backed up a few paces, only for her coat to become hot with embarrassment. “O-Oh,” she awkwardly cleared her throat. “Excuse me”.

**He looked down at her, having approached slowly to find out more about what he had seen. "Um..." his ear twitched. "I thought you were a bird." He stated flatly, shifting his wings. He had a pack on his back, the only thing worth carrying was the Princess Luna stuffed animal that he never let anyone see. "My apologies." His voice was calm and deep, like an old river flowing through the quiet forest. "I'll leave you be to go back to your...hunting," he chuckled softly at the irony of his words. "Don't let me bother you, I was just passing through." He maneuvered himself to go around her, clearing his throat as he did.**

Ember nodded, her words caught in her throat and she smiled, nervously shuffling her wings by her side. As she watched him turn, she finally registered that this stranger had a pair of wings and a single unicorn horn. She gasped. “Oh! You’re a...” scrambling to her hooves she removed herself from the bushes and stood at her full height, respectfully. “I’m sorry for my.. outburst. I was surprised”. _Good one, Ember,_ she cursed, inwardly. _You’ve managed to make yourself look like an idiot in front of royalty._

**He snorted, stopping with one hoof still raised. "What are you all apologetic for?" He sometimes forgot that he was an alicorn, and since he was a loner, more often forgot that alicorns are seen as royalty. "I'm a stranger, just as you are." He set his hoof down, his tail twitching with slit irritability. "Are you going to let me pass and leave you alone, or are you going to continue gawking at my flank?" He snorted, turning his head away from her. "I may not have anywhere to go, but standing in one place for too long is quite...troublesome."**

Ember was flabbergasted, guiltily tearing her eyes away to gaze at her hooves. The anxiousness in her stomach berated her for making such a foolish error, but her eyes had not been mistaken. Two wings and a horn. “I’m sorry, but... you’re an Alicorn. You’re royalty. And I acted so disrespectfully. I just wanted to apologise for it”.

**His eyes widened in confusion. "An ali-" then he laughed, full eyes-closed, head-tilted-back laugh. "Yes, I'm an alicorn, but I'm not royalty." He rolled his eyes as he said the word, "I was born this way." He sat down, figuring they'd be there for a while. "I've been alone for a long time, and I promise you I am not royalty. Not a prince. Not a king. Not even a successful wizard." He shook his head, "I'm sure you have questions. Are you going somewhere, though? Perhaps we can talk while we walk." He muttered, not interested in that idea at all.**

Ember scurried to his side, almost tripping in the rush. “I’m travelling around Equestria. I’ve just come from Manehatten”. Ember didn’t say anything more. The real reason she was travelling made her feel self-conscious to talk to other ponies about. All that was important was getting where she needed to be and living her life as she was destined. Her gaze distantly dropped to the floor before she raised her head to address the stallion again. “You said you had nowhere to go, yet you seem in such a hurry” she mused.

**He blinked, "Manehatten. Hmm. Not far from Baltimare. Seems we're on the same track here, in a way." He chuckled softly at her energy, wondering if he had had any of that when he was younger and happy. Those thoughts never came to him anymore, they were flooded by the dark and bad, and he quickly shook them away. He noticed that she had no cutie mark, and he tilted his head. "You seem older, yet you have no cutie mark." He replied.**

Ember flinched, shamefully flattening her ears to the back of her head. “Yes, I.. haven’t found my true calling yet. That’s why I’m on this journey - to find it”. She felt so small and insignificant in the shadow of the alicorn. He was of true breeding, true destiny, and she was nothing; but she didn’t feel scorn or disgust in his presence. Maybe he understood - as an alicorn with no royal title.

**"A pony without a cutie mark," he mused, a smile came over his lips. "I'm on my journey to find a place where I will be welcomed." He looked up towards the sky through the trees and closed his eyes. "I know my cutie mark has nothing to do with who or what I am. I am not royalty, so why must I have a crown?" He asked, more to himself than to her. "Tell me," he looked at her. "Why are you alone on this journey?"**

“Well,” Ember began. “I don’t have many friends, and the ones I do have all have their cutie marks and responsibilities to their lives. I couldn’t just ask them to drop everything and come with me. I mean... they offered but it isn’t right. This is my problem”. The stallion was large, and each of his strides measured at least two of the small filly’s. As she faded behind she stole another glance at his cutie mark. “Your cutie mark is unchangeable and it’s never wrong. I think you’re destined for royalty some day - but no one knows it yet. You wouldn’t have a crown unless that was it, right?? What else could a crown mean?” she chirped, confidently. Surely he was just being modest. An Alicorn AND a royal cutie mark? His destiny was practically screaming at him, yet he didn’t seem all that excited to greet it.

**"Friends." He breathed, "I wonder what that's like." He flicked his tail, stepping over a log. "A cutie mark may be unchangeable and never wrong, but I do not believe in me becoming royalty. Have you ever heard of a Prince? Perhaps King Sombra, but that's all. What would I be Prince for, anyway? The Prince of..." his voice faded as he thought, his gaze moving down to the leaf-covered floor. "The Prince of Darkness." He chuckled, "that would be interesting."**

Ember suddenly tensed. “Why do you say Darkness? You’re not like King Sombra” she desperately hoped. _What was that he said? ‘Find a place where I will be welcomed’? As opposed to what? Feared? And now he’s talking about about Sombra..._ She started to feel a little sick. Swallowing it down, she tried to change the subject. “Well, if you don’t want to be a Prince, what do you want to do instead?”

**He stretched out a wing, as if shrugging her off. "Because darkness is the only time I feel welcomed. It is in the darkness of the night that we rest and dream, and in my dreams is where I find peace. Princess Luna comes to me in my dreams, acting as the mother I never had." He sighed, tucking his wing back in. "I don't know." He said, answering her question. "To find someone that wants me near, I suppose. That is what I want. To be welcomed somewhere. I do not care about my cutie mark, whatever it may say."**

Ember relaxed, suddenly feeling very guilty. _I judged him too quick._ “I understand” she nodded. “Princess Luna is wonderful”. Jealousy prickled at her wingtips. “Are you going to find her? To Canterlot? I’m sure she’d help you”. Almost solemnly, she added, “Princess Luna helps everypony”.

**"And bother her with my uselessness? No. I will not disturb her work. I'm sure she has enough to handle already." He smiled, "besides. What good would it do to be in Canterlot? You just want me to go on my own way already." He teased her, stopping to swoop his face in close to hers. "Are you scared of me? Um...whatever your name is."**

Ember squeaked again at this, ducking her head down low. “N-No! That’s not it at all! Princess Luna would never think you’re useless. She already visits your dreams. She WANTS to help you, and I’m sure she’d be glad to see you in person” she stood up straight again, raising a foreleg to add conviction to her point. She could feel that she was right. “Oh, and my name is Emberlyn Foxtrot. Friends call me Ember”.

**"Ember..." he seemed to purr, straightening again. He continued walking, almost dismissing her. "I'm named Royal Blast," he rolled his eyes at the irony of his name, "but I suppose you can call me Roy." He smelled a river and shifted into a trot, ducking under some branches. "Perhaps she may not be irritated by my appearance, but I've yet to decide that it is a good choice to show myself." He stopped at the river's edge and ducked his head, relishing in the cool taste of the river.**

Ember stifled a giggle. “Even your _name_ is royal! I think you’re trying to avoid the inevitable, here” she bounded up beside him and did the same, reaching into her saddle bag to fill up a bottle with the refreshing water. “Besides, Princess Luna will understand. She was lonesome and felt like she didn’t belong, too. You should definitely go! You’ll regret it if you don’t”. Fluttering to the other side of the river, Ember spotted a vibrant bramble bush, boasting a lovely selection of juicy berries. She couldn’t pass this chance up, and immediately started harvesting, munching on a few in the process. She turned to the stallion. “Would you like some? They taste delicious”.

**He had remained standing where he was, watching her. "Pack some up, if you'd like. But I'm not hungry." He started walking slowly down his side of the river when it curved away from him, revealing an opening far enough to view the bright reflection far off in the distance. The base looked like a tree and the top had a star, but the middle was a building. "Ember," he muttered, his eyes locked on the object. "What is that?" He stepped to the side to allow her room beside him, never once removing his eyes from their position. "Do you know what that is?"**

Ember trot lightly toward him, following his gaze to where he saw the glistening structure. “Woah... no, I have no idea what that is”. Her eyes scanned the quaint houses and roadways that surrounded the structure, taking in the distant sound of ponies conducting their daily business. “Oh, wait. I think this is Ponyville!” she declared.

**Royal Blast stared at the image before him, aware that he had not seen other ponies other than Ember in several weeks. They silently agreed together that they would go forth into Ponyville. Perhaps they would find what they were looking for there. With their hopes high, they set out for the town with Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle luring them in.**


End file.
